


Ally

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drama, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a potential slayer can be part of Willow's Slayer spell in <i>Chosen</i>, but Spike can still be the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally

"Are you ready to be strong?" she says.

Her words aren't aimed at him. She believes in him already. Thinks he doesn't need them. 

They aren't aimed at her friends, or Giles, either. 

They've faltered ('course they have, they're only human), but they've been being strong for years, and she knows it.

No, it's Slayer talk. Buffy, Faith, all those scared little girls, who suddenly don't look so scared. 

A circle he can't be a part of.

But he takes her words to heart anyway. 

He's made the choice. He's ready. 

When the times comes, he'll do the bloody business.


End file.
